Letters To Thom
by xNa0m1x
Summary: Reaction Letters To Thom's Death From The People That He Knew So Well And That Had Became His Family.
1. From Alex

**A/N: I Just Felt The Need To Do This, Being A Diehard Thalex Fan And All :) Nami x **

Dear Thom,

I Needed To Do This. After Your Death I Became And Agent. Percy Believes That You Were The One Who Was Feeding Nikita Info. Birkhoff Thinks That You Deceived Him And Is Still Pissed Off That The Only Recruit He Got On With Broke The Rules OF Division. Jaidan Hates Me; It's What I Expected. I Have A Flat, I Have A Neighbour Called Nathan. He Keeps Flirting With Me But It Is Too Soon. Besides, He Looks Just Like You. Amanda Made Me Do Tests Last Week Because She Suspects That I Lied About You Being The Mole, I Passed The Test. I Told Her That You Had Loved Me And That I Didn't Feel The Same, That You Wanted To Get Out Of Division With Me But I Wouldn't Go. I Am So Sorry Thom. More Than Words Can Say. I Love You. I Always Loved You And I Always Will. Anytime I Use A Syringe In Division Or See A CD Player I Think Of You, Of The Times We Had Together, I Was Walking Through Division With Michael One Day Last Week, I Seen To Recruits, A Boy And A Girl That Were Sparring, The Acted The Way We Used To. I Wanted To Warn Her What Would Happen. I Didn't Want History To Repeat Itself. But It Won't- She Isn't Working For Nikita. I Am.

I'm Getting Out. We Decided That I Will 'Die' On A Mission Next Week, Get A Fake Passport And Bank Account- Go Start A Life In A New Country. I Think I Owe You An Explanation. What I Told You All Was A Cover. My Name Is Alexandra Udinov. My Father Was Nikolai Udinov And He Owned Zetrov A Multi Billion Dollar Company. When He And My Mom Died In The Fire, I Was The Sole Heir. But They Were Going To Kill Me To. So Nikita Helped ME Escape, But I Was Sold TO BE A Sex Slave In Russia. I Eventually Made It To America On A Cargo Ship. Which Was My Great Escape. Nikita Found ME When I Was Here And Got ME Cleaned Up- My 'Owners' Had Turned ME Into A Drug Addict, Hooked On Heroin. She Wanted To Take Division Down, But We Weren't Fast Enough, Division Always Got There First. So I Decided I Would Help. I Got Recruited Into Division And I Helped Nikita With Every Little Thing. From Getting An Anti-dote To Getting Addresses And Details And Missions.

I Still Work For Nikita Now. We Are So Close To Getting A Black Box. Your Death Was Not In Vain. I Won't Let It Be. I Love You Thom And I Always Will. I Am Going To Start A New Life Somewhere Else. But Right Now I Just Want To End It. It's Not Fair That I Get To Live A New Life When I Ended Yours. You Said I Was Going To See You. You Have No Idea How Many Times I Have Walked Down A Street And Thought I Saw You. Every Time I Walk Through Division I Can Almost See You Saving Me Again And Again. I Will Never Let You Go. I Promise.

I Love You More Than I Can Ever Scream.

Love,

Alex. Not Alexandra Udinov, Not Alex Winslow. Just Alex.


	2. From Percy

Thom.  
>Amanda thought this would be a smart thing for all of us to do to get over your death. It just makes me hate you more. We helped mould you into a better person. We gave you a new chance at life and you deceived us. All of us.<p>

We all know that Michael isn't as good at his job as he used to be. Nikita keeps getting in our way and I can't trust Michael as much as I used to. That's where you came in. I though; _Thom, that new agent, he's new on the field, but he is trustworthy. He'd get the job done and he handled the senator mission so well. We could bring him up to Michael's level and get rid of Michael. _

How wrong I was. You lied to us and I am hurt by this Thom. I hope hell serves you well and you rot there. When we finally take down Nikita, her and Michael will be there with you. You taught us to never trust a recruit or agent. Well done.

Percy. 


	3. From Amanda

Thom.  
>You were by far one of our best recruits in Division. I have my doubts about all recruits. (You can never be too careful) You always seemed loyal to Division. I actually believed you when you told me that you wanted to be a completely different person to who you used to be before we recruited you. I actually thought you were going to be as good as Michael.<p>

I only recommended you for cancellation once. Which, is honestly one of the best records for a Division recruit- unlike Alex, who I have recommended about 7 times for cancellation now. She became an agent when you died. We found a thumb print pad and a guards pass for operations. I still don't trust Alex.

You were loyal to Division Thom. I don't know what made you think helping Nikita was the smart thing to do. I'm sure Alex has something to do with this. Percy said he "See's something in Alex, something he hasn't seen in a while." I know he means Nikita. It's Obvious she is helping her.

I guess this is it Thom. I'm shocked that you did this, if not a little hurt. I have work to get back to.

Amanda.


End file.
